Wreck-It Ralph: My Review
by Awesomo3000
Summary: My film review of Disney's newest film, Wreck-It Ralph. Original plot, superb animation, memorable characters, great voice acting, shocking twists, emotional scenes, everything that describes a masterpiece. For my friend xTheCrazyDancingPersonx.


**Hey, everybody, Awesomo3000 here and I'm here with my review for the film Wreck-It Ralph. I would've posted it sooner, but I've been really busy lately. **

**The main reason I thought I'd do this review is because my friend xTheCrazyDancingPersonx feels sceptical about this film, since she doesn't want to risk seeing it and end up being disappointed, like she was with The Lorax and Brave. So if you're reading this, Toni, PLEASE just take a look at my review and give this film a chance!**

**Anyhoo, here it is! Please read and review! :)**

**NOTE: This review has minor spoilers in it but no HUGE ones. So DO NOT spoil the huge ones in your reviews, for those of you who HAVE seen the film.**

When I first saw the trailer for Wreck-It Ralph, I was VERY excited for it, since I love video games and Disney's films. I was pretty bummed when I had to wait another couple of months for it to come out here in the UK. But man, the wait was SO worth it! And all those people who were thinking "Oh, my God, a Disney movie about video games? This film's gonna suck! Disney are such idiots for making this film!", they need to stop complaining. It's their company, Disney can make whatever kind of film they want, it's called being creative and thinking of new ideas. Get over it, people!

Now, first off, _**the storyline**_: Sort of like Toy Story mixed with Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Toy Story, because the film is set in an arcade where the game characters come alive when it shuts and are free to wander to any game they want. Wreck-It Ralph (John C. Reilly), the main bad guy of the game _Fix-It Felix Junior _is tired of constantly doing his same job of wrecking the building for the main hero, Fix-It Felix (Jack McBrayer) to repair the damage and win a medal every time, since nobody in the game likes him for it. They shun him, throw him in the mud at the end of every level and make him sleep at the dump where the smashed bricks and rubble are.

Deciding that he doesn't want to be the villain anymore, Ralph sets out to try to win a medal and convince everyone he can be a good guy. He goes to a first-person-shooter game called _Hero's Duty_ where he manages to get one, but he ends up in a candy racing game called _Sugar Rush, _ruled by King Candy (Alan Tudyk). There, he meets a little girl called Vanellope von Schweetz (Sarah Silverman), a bullied outcast in the game who just wants to follow her dream of being a racer. And while Felix and Sergeant Calhoun (Jane Lynch from _Glee_) from the game _Hero's Duty_ try to bring Ralph back, Ralph forms a friendship with Vanellope and discovers the true key to being a hero.

While we've all seen the classic "villain-wants-to-be-good-guy" story a couple of times before in films like Megamind and Despicable Me, the rest of the film is entirely original because of the world it is set in, the characters and the rest of the plot. And it also has some good laughs, epic battles, shocking plot twists that are very unexpected_** (which I won't spoil if you HAVEN'T seen the film) **_and emotional scenes along the way. When I first saw the twist at the end, my jaw just dropped and my eyes almost popped out of my head. It was SO unexpected! When you look back at it, you do think "Oh, yeah, it does seem pretty obvious", but when you see the film for the first time, you REALLY don't see the twists coming.

Now onto_** the**_ _**characters**_: These characters are some of the greatest ones I have ever seen in a film, mostly because they're very likeable, memorable and you can relate to them in lots of different ways. For instance…

_Ralph._ He's an outsider who just wants to be accepted since everybody hates him. When he introduces himself at the beginning of the movie and gives a monologue of his entire life of wrecking things and being shunned for it, you really feel bad for the guy.

_Vanellope._ She has a dream that she desperately wants to come true, but nobody will give her a chance and they all bully her for it _**(you'll see why if you see the film)**_. When I first saw the trailer for the film, I thought she was just going to be annoying, but when I got to know more about her, she ended up being one of my favourite characters in the movie. And like Ralph, you really feel bad for her too.

_Felix:_ He's probably the nicest, gentlest, kindest guy you'll ever meet in your life, and could never be bad even if he wanted to.

_Calhoun:_ In the film, she acts all strict and jerk-y, but she only acts like this because of a tragic event that happened in her past. She softens up at the end of the movie, and while still a bit bossy, becomes nicer.

Ralph and Vanellope were both brilliantly voiced by John C. Reilly and Sarah Silverman. I can't imagine anybody else playing them. Jack McBrayer and Jane Lynch also did a great job voicing the lovable Felix and tough-as-nails Sergeant Calhoun. And King Candy, voiced by the great Alan Tudyk who pulls off a very convincing Mad Hatter impression, was very funny, and is now one of my all-time favourite Disney characters.

_**The cameos**_: This is why the film is also like Who Framed Roger Rabbit. When I first saw the trailer, I noticed that a lot of people wanted to see this movie just for the cameos from real-life video game characters, like Sonic the Hedgehog, Bowser, Tapper, Pac Man, Q*bert, Zangief, Dr Eggman, M. Bison, etc. Me, I just went to see it for the film itself. But I really liked how they added these characters into the film. And while their roles weren't very large, they really made it feel like a believable video game movie. It's just a shame that Mario wasn't in it, but here's hopes that he'll be in the sequel. There are also a lot of good video game references in here, though they may fly over the heads of people who aren't gamers.

_**The animation**_: Oh, my God, the animation in this was superb. I was SO blown away by it. The different graphics they had for all the video games were very impressive, like the 8-bit graphics, the Halo-like graphics, the racing graphics. Throughout the film, I was trying very hard to tell myself "It's a Disney film, not a Pixar film", because it really seemed a LOT like one!

_**The emotional scenes**_: THIS was the main thing I liked about this movie, the scenes that made the audiences cry. Yep, you heard me, CRY! I cried too at a lot of the scenes, including the ending, they were just so emotional and heart-wrenching! Either in a good way or a sad way. Just THINKING about them makes me tear up! If you DON'T cry at the emotional scenes, you have no heart! This is another reason why this film is like Toy Story, because it tugs at your heartstrings.

But the only bad thing about this movie for me is that not many video game worlds are seen. Only _Fix-It Felix Junior_, _Hero's Duty _and _Sugar Rush_ are seen. I mean, once Ralph enters _Sugar Rush_, that's where the rest of the film stays. But it makes sense that it has to stay in that world _**(you'll see why if you see the film)**_.

And the short film Paperman that plays before the actual film is a beautiful, very creative and gorgeously animated feature that is definitely worth seeing too.

Overall, I love this film. I know this may sound rather cheesy, but it is now my favourite film of all time. An original storyline, superb animation, very likeable, relatable and memorable characters, great voice acting, shocking twists, good soundtrack, emotional scenes that will either make you aww or cry or both, all the qualities of a true masterpiece. In my opinion, this is one of Disney's greatest films that they have ever made. I can't see a reason NOT to like it. I highly recommend this film, even if you're not a fan of video games, because this film will DEFINITELY not disappoint you!

My advice: See it because you won't regret it!

Final score: A full five stars out of five!

**Well that's my film review on Wreck-It Ralph, I hope you all enjoyed it reading it as I did writing it. And please read, favourite and review! :)**

**And I have a poll up on my profile, so please go and take a vote on it! Thanks! :)**

**Oh, and also, I really hope that this review has changed your thoughts on going to the film, Toni. If it has, tell me in your review. :)**

**And until my next story, Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
